


kick it with you

by loneliestfox



Category: NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestfox/pseuds/loneliestfox
Summary: “Move in with me.”Donghyuck feels the world stop as Soobin looks at him, blinking once, twice—“Uh,” Soobin croaks out, “Where is this coming from—”“Do you not want to?”(Or, Mark moves in with Changbin. Donghyuck wants that for him, too.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	kick it with you

**Author's Note:**

> [i watched this and thought of donghyuck hanging up on mark](https://youtu.be/9ptrXeS7CaE?t=191)
> 
> also **content warning** at the end where i mention that they have sex but it isn't explicit...and i honestly am not sure whether to rate it T or M so lmk if i should change my rating!

Some time before noon, right before Soobin comes around to his apartment to have lunch together like they’ve always done every Sunday, Mark calls him. It wasn’t odd that Mark’s calling him; what was odd was that Mark didn’t greet him with a: “Hey!” Instead—

“Lee Donghyuck,” Mark calls his name, like he was out of breath. Donghyuck can almost hear the grin on Mark’s face through the phone. He hears shuffling of feet outside his door, then the soft beeps of his passcode being punched in. “Changbin asked me to move in with him.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck says, the same time Soobin pushes the door open and steps inside his apartment, his red nose poking out of the bundle of scarf around his neck. He swallows. And without even thinking, presses End Call. _Beep_.

“Hey,” Soobin says, easy-breazy as he takes off his padding, his scarf and hangs it right at the hook by the door. Donghyuck takes a glance too long at the four hooks: two for him and two for Soobin. Huh. “Who was that?”

“Mark,” Donghyuck replies and finally tears his eyes away from the hooks. Turns to Soobin and smiles. “Hey, handsome. Takeout today, okay?”

And Soobin smiles, the sweet sickly smile that made Donghyuck fall right into his arms and decide to call him home. He reaches for Donghyuck’s wrist and pulls him close, lips ghosting over his.

“Okay,” he says, “Let me kiss you first before we order.”

Donghyuck hums, relaxed, and pulls Soobin in closer.

The revelation comes slowly but it comes. Donghyuck wants Soobin to move in with him, too.

It was ideal. Soobin practically lived in his apartment anyway — the hooks, his favourite mug with a chip on the handle that he absolutely refuses to throw away, an entire drawer of his clothes alone, his favourite brand of ice cream in Donghyuck’s freezer, his rolled socks littering the goddamn hallway. Soobin has been here all this time. It was just up to him to pop the question.

And frankly, Donghyuck is bitter that Mark’s way ahead at this relationship thing than him.

Growing up with Mark meant that Donghyuck was always second best and when Donghyuck got his first kiss, his first boyfriend, and first heartbreak way ahead before Mark did, it was like he had won the lottery. And then in college, he dated Soobin and five months later Mark met Changbin. And then Mark’s moving in with Changbin.

And Soobin still lives across town from him.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Soobin grumbles, voice rough from sleep as he noses Donghyuck’s cheek. He lets out a huff and turns around, tucking his face into the crook of Soobin’s neck. He feels Soobin move his arm and then fingers sink into his hair, carding gently through it. Softly, Soobin asks, “Share with me?”

Donghyuck wishes he could. He hesitates.

“Nothing.” He presses a soft kiss against Soobin’s shoulder. “Just assignments and stuff.”

“I’m always here,” he says, the words curling around the air heavy and lazy. Soobin snores and Donghyuck’s still wide awake, thinking about how Soobin just wasn’t close enough to him.

Being pitted against Mark ever since Donghyuck was a child meant that for the most part of his years, he’s always seen Mark as a competition first, friend second. Sometimes he thinks he grew out of his middle school phase of hating the neighbour’s kid but times like this shows that he really didn’t grow up, just hid it better.

But — it wasn’t just that. It wasn’t just Mark. Mark moving in with Changbin also meant that Mark wouldn’t have to wake up to an empty bed like he did, meant that he could get kisses anytime he wants, and won’t get a text about `sorry baby traffic’s a little bad :( i’ll come over in an hr ok?` when he really really misses his boyfriend. Donghyuck wants that for him, too. And Soobin lives in a shitty studio, okay? Donghyuck lives in a one bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. _Two_. And he had a real fridge unlike Soobin’s mini fridge.

So during dinner with Mark, a week before Mark’s set to move into Changbin’s apartment (a _loft_ — what kind of college dropout turned tattoo artist could afford a loft?), he drops the question.

“Do you think it’s too early to ask Soobin to move in with me?”

Mark almost chokes on a dumpling and Donghyuck sighs, handing him his cup of water.

“Idiot,” he grumbles, watching Mark down half of the cup in one go. Exasperated, he continues, “Why does Changbin-hyung want to live with a kid who doesn’t even know how to fucking chew—”

“ _Hey_ ,” Mark says, face red. “I know how to chew. Just surprised was all.” He grabs a tissue from the middle of their table and dabs his mouth. “And that’s a stupid question? You know that, right? Time doesn’t matter as long as, you know, you just feel like it’s better for the two of you to move in together. Just...it felt right for me. At least.”

Donghyuck gnaws on his bottom lip. “Yeah?”

Mark nods, propping his chin on his upturned palm.

“Did Changbin asking me to move in with him spur you to want this?”

Donghyuck scoffs, his cheeks warming up.

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m jealous, okay,” he sighs. Mark knows him long enough to read him well and he doesn’t see why he should bother. “You and Changbin-hyung living together — I’m happy for you, you know — just. It just made me look into my relationship with Soobin and how I just — maybe I want to wake up and see his stupid face every morning, too.”

Mark coos, as if he was talking to a cat and Donghyuck twirls the spoon in his hand to knock it over Mark’s head.

“Shut up,” he warns, squinting at Mark who still had that wicked grin across his face. “I’m serious, shut up—”

“Aw, Donghyuck, you’re such a softie. All you want is to wake up in your boyfriend’s arms!”

“And I don’t like the fact that you’re better than me,” he adds on, which further widened the grin on Mark’s stupid face. “My one mission in life is to beat your ass, hyung.”

“Well then go ahead and ask Soobin, Hyuck,” Mark says, eyes turning soft, “You already know he won’t say no.”

“Right.” That’s true. Soobin won’t. Because Donghyuck will cry and Soobin doesn’t like to see him cry, so he probably will say yes. Right? “Right.”

Donghyuck’s plan goes like this: when Soobin comes over and he fucks Donghyuck into oblivion, he’ll drop the question right as Soobin slips into the post-sex haze. It’s great, amazing, flawless, spectacular, and never been done before. He’s got it all planned. Soobin will never say no.

Except, well. Of course, it doesn’t go as planned. Because Soobin falls asleep watching the movie and Donghyuck’s too lazy to move to the bedroom. They fall asleep on the couch like that, with Donghyuck’s one greasy hand thrown over Soobin’s middle. The position isn’t ideal but Soobin is here; that’s all that matters, anyway.

Donghyuck wakes up first before Soobin and has the privilege to watch the slow flutter of his eyelashes awake, soft morning light from the cracks in his blinds streaks his face and God. Donghyuck wants to wake up to this forever.

When Soobin finally opens his eyes, blinking the sleepiness away, Donghyuck already has his heart at the tip of his tongue.

“Hi,” Soobin says, “Good morning.”

“‘Morning.” Donghyuck climbs on top of Soobin, both knees bracketing Soobin’s hips. Soobin looks up, a lazy smile already on his face. “Move in with me.”

Donghyuck feels the world stop as Soobin looks at him, blinking once, twice—

“Uh,” Soobin croaks out, “Where is this coming from—”

“Do you not want to?” Panic has already risen up to his throat and he thinks this is how his two year long loving relationship with Soobin will end. Maybe the initial hate Soobin had for Donghyuck when they first met never died. Maybe—

“Hey.” Soobin rests a hand on his thigh, thumb lazily circling it. “I didn’t say anything about that, did I? It’s just sudden.”

Donghyuck stares. He can’t believe he has to tell his boyfriend _why_. He huffs, turning his head away.

“Mark-hyung’s moving in with his boyfriend.”

“I know. You told me this. We’re going to their housewarming together next week.”

“Yeah and well—” Donghyuck’s really embarrassed to say anything more at this point. He slumps forward, knowing full well that Soobin will catch him. He does. He lets Donghyuck wedge his face on his shoulder and wraps his arms around him. He hums, urging Donghyuck to go on. “And I don’t want him to think that he’s better at being in a relationship than me.”

Soobin lets out a laugh, open and so, so nice that Donghyuck’s heart just hurts. He wants to hear this laugh everyday and he’s going to make sure it’ll happen. He tightens his arms around Donghyuck and rocks them from side to side.

“There’s more to it, isn’t there?”

Donghyuck groans and pinches his stomach lightly. He hates it that Soobin knows him too well.

“I’m tired…” he trails, mumbling against Soobin’s shoulder.

“Of?”

“Coming back to an empty home because my boyfriend lives across town and not an arm's reach away from me,” he lets that all out in one breath and pushes himself up, looking straight into Soobin’s eyes, determined. “And we can save up on rent and groceries because while yours is smaller, you live in the rich—”

Soobin leans up as he pulls Donghyuck down by his wrist and they both meet in the middle for a kiss. Short and simple. When Soobin pulls away, he says, “Yes.”

Donghyuck feels like he’s floating.

“Yes?” Donghyuck’s struggling to hide his smile and Soobin looks just about the same.

“Yes, I’ll move in with you, baby,” Soobin laughs and slots his hand underneath Donghyuck’s thighs, picking him up. Donghyuck yelps when Soobin very gently pushes him on his back onto the couch, hovering over him. “About time, hmm?”

“See, I knew you couldn’t resist me,” Donghyuck jokes and lets Soobin take his T-shirt off him. They’ll talk more about this later, of course, but now Donghyuck lets Soobin fuck him into the couch and focus on not asking him to marry him in the post-sex haze. That can wait.

“I love you,” is what Donghyuck says instead, chest heaving. And Soobin, lovely boyfriend of his, goes down for another kiss and replies back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  thanks if uve reached the end bc honestly what the fuck x_x


End file.
